a sweet kiss
by ally thorn
Summary: this is but chapter one of a hopefully twenty six chapter story. summery: after a promise was made to the vegetable kingdom that the candy kingdom would deliver a princess, a slight problem was found, gumball was an only child and unforgettably a boy. how will marshall and gumball find a way to fix this without getting fionna involved
1. a sweet kiss Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prince Gumball was pacing the dinning hall at a rapid pace. He was rubbing his chin with his free hand, his brow furrowed in concentration, the other behind his back, clenched in frustration. Peppermint Maid watched him anxiously. She was one of the only ones who new why the Prince was in such agitation.

"Sir, are you quite sure you wouldn't like a bit of tea?" she asked cautiously.

"No." he said flatly. "We must wait, everything has to go perfectly."

Peppermint maid nodded and left the room, leaving the Prince to think over the situation again.

He paced for 10 minutes straight, all the time thinking the plan over and over again in his mind. He was so focused on what was in his head that he didn't even notice Marshal Lee floating just inches behind him.

"Sup." He said, making Gumball jump spastically.

"Where have you been!?" Gumball said through clenched teeth. The prince was frustrated by how casually Marshal Lee was taking this. His eyes examined the Vampire King's attire.

"I told you over the phone to dress like a king." Gumball said angrily. Marshal Lee was wearing what looked like a faded red cloth and a black cloak. He could tell that the fabric had at one time been a very fine material, but was incredibly worn now. He had a crown on his head that was apparently gold, but was so tarnished with age that it appeared grey and rusty.

"This IS formal clothing, if you haven't noticed Gummy, this clothing has been in my family in generations. It was passed down to me when I first became King." Marshal Lee seemed to have taken offense to the remark. He lifted his head and righted his crown, which he was clearly not used to wearing.

"Well it looks like it's been in the family one generation too many." The Prince huffed. He didn't have time to deal with this.

"Well if you think I'm just not presentable enough mister pink-pants, I guess I'll just go." Marshal turned to leave but Gumball grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! You can't go! You're a key part to this plan!" Gumball said desperately. He was frustrated and angry and very, very, worried. He just wished Marshal Le would cooperate for once.

Marshal turned back, his arms crossed.

"I remember that you said it was important that I come because all Aaa royalty must attend and that I was technically royalty and blah blah blah." Marshal Lee said in a bored voice. "But I never heard your plan, or why we even need a plan. In fact," he looked at Gumball accusingly, "I don't even know why I'm here wearing my great, great, great, great grandfathers clothes, so explain. Now." He commanded.

Gumball had hopped this wouldn't come up until later. He didn't want to explain everything just now, he needed more time. But with Marshal threatening to leave he only had one choice. He had to do whatever he could to make him stay.

"Alright. I'll tell you." Gumball said defeated. He took a deep breath and turned away from the vampire king.

"Long ago, my grandfather, King Chewy the third, made a pact with the King of Veggies, Lord Celery. The pact was that the daughter of his daughter would marry the son of Lord Celery's son, and thus forging a solid peace between the two kingdoms." Gumball finished. He turned around to Marshal Lee.

Marshal Lee starred at him with a blank face.

"Um….." Marshal Lee began. "So the daughter of his daughter….wait! You don't have a sister!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Congratulations. You figured out the problem." Said Gumball rolling his eyes.

"So you're saying," Marshal said, ignoring Gumball, "that because you had the mistake of being a boy there's no peace treaty? You brought all of Aaa's royalty together to tell them there's going to be a WAR?" Marshal Lee gapped at Gumball.

"Will you let me finish!?" Gumball shouted. He was incredibly frustrated. No one knew how much pressure he was under, how much power he held in his hands. He was only 23 and already he was dealing with the possibility of attack.

Gumball took a few deep breathes to calm himself before returning to Marshal Lee.

"The son of Lord Celery's son-

"Just say his grandson dude." Marshal Lee interrupted.

"Fine. His grandson will be attending the meeting of royalty tonight, where we will discuss the situation. The reason why its important for you to be here is because even though we will be discussing methods of peace, the Veggie Kingdom need to understand what they would be facing if they were to attack the Candy Kingdom."

Marshal Lee took a few seconds before putting all the information together.

"So, you want me, to be here with all your other supporters, to show Veggie-Head that you have a bad-ass vampire King as your ally." Marshal summarized.

"More or less, yes. We need you to appear in control, determined, and if so, menacing. And I beg you Marshal Lee, and I mean I really beg you, you MUST be respectful." Gumball finished. He studied Marshal, waiting for any sign of disagreement or doubt. Marshal Lee surprised Gumball however, because he held out his hand.

"I will show my loyalty to the Candy Kingdom." He said in a perfect impersonation of a gentleman. "If," Gumballs heart sank as Marshal Lee pulled his hand away from Gumball's. "You refer to me as 'Your Majesty' the entire time." Marshal Lee smiled widely as Gumball begrudgingly held out his hand. Marshal grabbed the hand and shook it hard.

"Gumball, you have yourself a deal."

Just as their hands parted, a loud trumpet rang throughout the halls.

"He's here! Hurry! We must meet the others in the grand hall!"

And without waiting for Marshal Lee's answer, Gumball grabbed the King by his cloak and began running down the corridor, dragging a very unhappy floating vampire.


	2. a sweet kiss Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Gumball and Marshal entered the grand hall, a hush fell over the many attending princes. The only one who remained talking was Lumpy Space Prince, who continued to grumble about being bored. Gumball took his seat at the front of the table, a chair on his right reserved for Marshal Lee, who continued floating above it. Gumball did not object, he needed Marshal in a good mood. The only remaining chair was the one at the other end of the table, ready for it's occupant to arrive. The room was still and quiet. Everyone waited in anticipation as the gentle steps of Peppermint Maid approached, followed by a few other heavier ones. Gumball was immediately on edge. He had been expecting only one other to be following Peppermint Maid, and this surely meant the Lord of the Veggie Kingdom had brought guards.

Peppermint maid entered. Clearing her small voice, she spoke.

"Announcing his Royal Majesty, Prince Broccoli!" she declared. All rose.

A tall, young man entered the room. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than Gumball, and they actually looked very similar. Prince Broccoli had green skin, and was adorned in all green apparel. His hair was a thick dark green that Gumball guessed (if his hair was in any ways similar to his,) was broccoli, and he had large dark eyes.

The two princes were so surprisingly alike in appearance that it threw Gumball off a bit. Besides the obvious facial and body differences, they were much more alike then he had expected. Prince Broccoli looked around the room, a quick and intelligent glint in his eyes. He held his head high as he walked over to his seat and took his place.

Gumball noticed the guards now. They were two enormous cucumber men, each with what looked like a stiff and pointy blade of grass in their hands. They looked curiously at the people around them, but the Prince folded his hands slowly on the sugar table and gazed intently at Prince Gumball.

"So." Prince Broccoli began. His voice was surprisingly low. It was quiet, but had much authority. "We meet at last Prince Gumball."

"It is an honor Prince Broccoli." Gumball tried to say as respectfully as possible. There was something he didn't like about this person. Maybe because he didn't have and sugar in his body, the Prince thought to himself.

"As I assume everyone in this room knows, we are here to discuss our Kingdoms relationship." Prince Broccoli stated.

"That is correct." Replied Gumball.

"Very well then. I will get to the point directly and say that the reason we are discussing the relationship between out two Kingdoms if because I have no bride. I was supposed to be presented with a bride provided by your Kingdom, but as you were unfortunately an only child and male that did not happen." Prince Broccoli looked coldly at Gumball, as if accusing him of being a single child and a boy.

"I have already of course come up with a solution." Began Prince Broccoli. "I am still planning on leaving this Kingdom with a bride. The woman will not be of Royal Candy decent, but that does not mean she will not be royal. Prince Gumball," He inclined his head towards the Candy Prince, "Fellow Kings and Princes," He gestured around the room, "I will allow you to present to me your finest ladies of status, and from all these women I will choose one to be my bride." Prince Broccoli finished.

There was silence in the room for a moment, before Ghost Prince spoke.

"And what if you do not find a bride of your choosing?" He inquired.

"If I do not find a bride presentable enough for me, well then…..we can discuss that later." His eyes darted to Prince Gumball and back to Ghost Prince.

"And these women, what if they are too young? Or too old? What if they are already to be married?" asked Hotdog Prince.

"As I said before, you will bring forth all suitable ladies of status and I will decide for myself." The Veggie Prince said curtly.

And this time Marshal Lee spoke.

"And what do you mean by 'ladies of status'?" he said sternly.

At that moment Gumball new he and Marshal were thinking of the same thing.

Does a Hero count as a lady of status?

Gumball's stomach tightened. This was going in a dangerous direction.

"Any woman who has a title, a good heritage, etc. basically someone who would fit in right here among us." Replied Prince Broccoli coldly. He was eyeing Marshal Lee suspiciously, and Marshal Lee clenched his jaw and starred back. Gumball decided it was time to intervene.

"Then it's settled. Royalty of Aaa, we shall all begin the search for a lady of noble status. We will assemble tomorrow with the finest of women. Peppermint Maid, you may escort Prince Broccoli to his chambers." And thus dismissing the crowd, Gumball caught Marshal Lee's eye and they both walked away together in silence. Only did they speak once in the security of the private dinning room.

"I know you were thinking of her too." Marshal whispered, glancing cautiously at the door.

"I was." said Gumball grimly.

"Well?" pressed Marshal. "What are we going to do?"

"We need a plan." Replied Gumball, already thinking hard. "We must ensure she isn't seen tomorrow. We both know she would be chosen immediately, there's no denying it. The way Broccoli thinks, he seemed to think of a bride as a prize, a trophy to show off, something for his collection of great things." Gumball was pacing as he talked.

"A hero, possibly the last human, with all the skills of his greatest knights, would be a wonderful prize for him. And there is no denying the fact that she grows more beautiful each day."

Gumball raised his eyes to Marshal. The Vampire looked worried. It was strange to see that look on his friends face.

"We can't let him take Fionna Gumball. We can't." He said quietly.

"I know. That's why we need a plan." And so Gumball set to work, planning with Marshal Lee into the late hours, when exhausted, Gumball dismissed Marshal.

"We will meet again at dawn, and from there, action." Gumball said sleepily.

"This better work Gumball. If she leaves, I'll blame you, and I don't forgive easily." The vampire said seriously. His eyes glowed with a dangerous red tint.

"It will work. It has to." Was all Prince Gumball said, before opening the door and walking out, the sound of a window opening and closing behind him and Marshal flew into the night.

But the terrible thought still haunted the prince's mind as he lay in bed.

What if it doesn't work?


	3. a sweet kiss Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marshal Lee was flying straight to Fionna and Cake's tree house. He had gone over the plan with Gumball moments ago. His job for today would be to keep Fionna both incredibly distracted and far enough away from anyone who would think to mention her to Broccoli. His cover for why he wouldn't be at the meeting of Royalty was going to be that he had urgent matters in the underworld to attend to. Gumball had seemed nervous, but at the same time confident that things would go smoothly.

"And remember," Gumball had said, "Whatever you do, don't tell her about the situation."

"Why not? How could that affect her?" Marshal had questioned.

"If Fionna knew what was at stake she would be sure to disregard her own needs for the safely of Aaa and its people. She's brave like that. She's probably one of the most selfless people I know." Gumball explained. He had looked slightly down when saying this, and Marshal Lee couldn't help but wonder why exactly he didn't want Fionna to be married so badly. Personally, Marshal knew he would never be able to live with himself if Fionna was taken away. He knew that he loved Fionna, in what ways he still wasn't sure. But he also knew that Gumball loved Fionna too. Marshal didn't know the extent to Gumball's love, but he had a feeling. Marshal couldn't tell if he was feeling romantic rivalry or not, but right now all that mattered was keeping Fionna safe.

He was at their front door now, his large umbrella clutched tightly in his hand as the sun grew higher. He knocked on the door.

It took a while, but eventually a very groggy Cake answered.

"Just because you're nocturnal doesn't mean everyone else is." She growled.

"The suns up. Technically I should be asleep and you should be awake. Where's Fionna?" He kept his voice casual.

"She's still in bed, you just woke me up actually…Hey!" Cake hissed as Marshal zoomed past her and up the ladder leading to Fionna's bedroom. He stopped suddenly as he saw her there.

She was sound asleep, her chest moving up and down slowly. She had the look of peace on her face. Her long golden ringlets fell gently over her face and around her head. Gumball had been right. Fionna would outshine any Princess with her beauty. She was truly something special.

Cake barged into the room hissing. She launched herself at Marshal, who moved aside just in time to watch as the cat landed on Fionna.

Fionna jerked upright with a yell of surprise while Cake was launched back into the air. She landed artfully at the edge of Fionna's bed and gave Marshal a death glare.

"What's going on?" Fionna said, now fully awake and alert. Marshal took his chance, this was a better time then any he supposed.

"It's Ice Queen!" He said dramatically.

"What about her?" She and Cake said at the same time. Cake seemed to have forgotten her annoyance at Marshal.

"She…she…um…" crap. Marshal forgot what he was going to say. He thought fast.

"She stole a prince!" Well that's good enough anyways, Marshal thought to himself.

"Which one?" Fionna asked. Now that she knew it was only routine Ice Queen kidnapping she felt sleepy again and wanted to curl up under the covers.

"Does it matter?" Marshal asked out of curiosity. He wondered if she would react differently if it was Gumball opposed to someone else.

"I don't know….she's the same with all of them isn't she?" Fionna said sleepily. She reluctantly rolled out of bed and began trudging toward her drawers.

Marshal blushed a little as she walked over. She was wearing a tank top and small shorts. Her long legs looked great in the light. Her hair fell perfectly down her back, almost touching the floor. He turned away.

"Um…I guess I'll wait downstairs." He said as he floated down the ladder.

"You're darn right you will." Cake mumbled as he went past.

Marshal lounged on the couch until Fionna jumped down. She landed gracefully on her feet. 18 years of constant fighting, exploring, running, and just adventuring had left her in perfect condition. He was sure there wasn't a single thing Fionna couldn't climb in all of Aaa. She was wearing her light yellow sweater that she normally wore to the ice kingdom, and the same blue skirt and knee highs. She had traded her usual black shoes for a more rugged pair of tight lace up boots. She had black fingerless gloves on, a 16th birthday gift from Marshal himself for a better grip on her multiple weapons.

"Hey you're wearing the gloves." He pointed happily. He was pleased she liked them.

"I always do, there the best." She smiled at him as she turned to her large supply of swords, axes, bows and arrows, spears, and everything else that could be used against someone. She carefully selected a curved short blade, with jagged edges and a bright red handle. She slung it over her back along with the normal backpack. She secured her hat, which just barley held all her hair in, but couldn't conceal the long ringlets pocking out in the back and a bit in the front. Cake was brushing her fur and turned to Fionna expectantly.

"Alright, let's go." She said. Fionna turned to Marshal.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Sure, why not." He had planned on going all along, but this way there was less suspicion.

Cake bonded outside and enlarged herself into a massive cat. Fionna flipped skillfully onto her back and they were off.

Marshal kept a steady flying speed against Cake, and they raced through the forests and fields, until the ground became hard and cold, and soon they were surrounded by snow and mountains.

"Wait!" Marshal shouted before Fionna and Cake got too close to the Ice Palace. Since she probably didn't have a prince (maybe she did, for all he knew) he needed to keep Fionna here longer. Once she figured out there was no prince, or if there actually was a prince, that could be dealt with quickly and Fionna would be back to exploring around the Candy Kingdom.

"What?" said Fionna impatiently. He could tell she was annoyed at both being woken up early and now the stalling in a good fight.

"Aren't we going to do a stake out? I mean we can't just barge in there without any real proof?" Marshal said. He wasn't sure how Fionna usually did this but he was sure she would respect the braking and entering thing.

"But you said she had a prince." Fionna narrowed her eyes at him.

Marshal gulped. This was why he had planned on what to say, and why he shouldn't have improvised. He may be good at acting, but it was hard to lie to Fionna sometimes.

"Well, I did, but…my source might have been misleading…." He trailed off at the look both Fionna and Cake were now giving him.

"What source?" Fionna asked sternly.

"It was….just…some hotdog knights. You know there not very smart." Marshal said in what he hopped was a confident voice.

Fionna looked at him suspiciously for a moment, and then pulled a pair of binoculars out of her pack. She climbed nimbly to the top of an ice shard, and looked out over the ice fields.

"I can't see anything from here, Cake I think we should sneak in." She said as she leapt down

"Sounds good honey, lets go." Cake said, and grew into her large traveling size. Fionna jumped up.

"But you're violating her privacy!" Marshal Lee cried desperately.

"How can you talk about privacy when you end up in our house at dawn waking me up while throwing Cake around?" Fionna said accusingly. He had to admit, she had a point there. He followed them as they went closer and closer to the large ice door. He was getting worried now. He wasn't sure what to do if this didn't work out. He couldn't just tell Fionna another emergency was happening farther away. It wasn't like he could prove he knew, or that she would even believe him. All he could do was hope the ice queen might freeze then all. Maybe he would even get to save Fionna and make her stay in bed, convincing her she needed rest from being frozen. Marshal thought that sounded good. He crossed his fingers as he closely followed Cake and Fionna through the door.

"Where is she?" Fionna whispered.

"Maybe in the dungeon area?" suggested Cake.

"Maybe I better go scope it out. I can turn invisible, remember?" Marshal said. If he could find the Ice Queen first, maybe he could scare her and she would attack them, then they would be delayed further.

"I guess so…." said Fionna reluctantly.

Marshal soared off before she could change his mind. He was thinking of a better plan already. He would just show up in front of her visible, then he would let her freeze him and it would take Fionna that much longer to help.

Almost right on cue he saw Ice Queen, mindlessly talking to her penguin.

"I know I'm evil, but am I evil enough Gunter?" she said apparently to the Penguin.

"That depends I guess." Said Marshal to get her attention.

Ice Queen whirled around, horrified and furious at the intruder. She screeched at him and began shooting ice sickles through the air. Marshal dodged them easily.

"Chill lady." He said casually. He had chosen his words specifically to annoy her.

"C-chill? I AM EVERYTHING THAT IS CHILL!" she roared, sending waves of snow and ice at Marshal. This time, he didn't avoid it. He allowed his body to be encased in ice.

"Oh no. I'm trapped." He said sarcastically.

"You're darn right you are! Who's gonna save you now little demon?" She laughed maliciously.

She shouldn't have thrown back her head to laugh. It only made it easier for Fionna to give her an uppercut.

"What the heck Marshal?! I thought you were going to help us get the Prince?" Fionna yelled over to him.

"Prince? Where!?" The Ice Queen stopped sending frost at Fionna and looked around.

Great. Thought Marshal. There goes that plan.

"Don't play dumb! Where's the Prince you stole?" Fionna said, but with less confidence now.

"I haven't stolen any Prince's today missy." Ice Queen said putting her hands on her hips.

"Then why…MARSHAL!" Fionna turned on him and raised her sword. Terrified that she was actually going to behead him, he shut his eyes. There was a loud crack, and he opened on eye. She had smashed the side of his frozen body, and the ice was shattering.

"Explain. NOW." Fionna practically hissed. Marshal noticed that Cake was watching mildly from behind Fionna, occasionally looking back to make sure Ice Queen wasn't about to do something. Ice Queen was looking furious at the unexpected guests, but wasn't making a move yet.

"Well…..erm, you see, that's kind of a problem." Marshal said honestly.

"Start talking now or this swords coming down on you again. And I don't see any ice protecting you this time." She said warningly.

Marshal Lee had to admit that she could be pretty intimidating when she wanted to be. Her eyes had a kind of fire behind them as they bored into his.

Marshal wasn't going to give up that easily though. Turning his eyes away from Fionna, he casually addressed the Ice Queen.

"Fionna said you're fat." He said.

Now Fionna was looking at him horrified. Marshal Lee smirked, pleased with himself. Fionna growled at him, actually growled, and raised her sword above her head.

But Marshal was free now. He flew up above her and floated up by the ceiling. He was actually enjoying himself.


	4. a sweet kiss Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"GET DOWN HERE YOU COWARD!" she yelled.

"If I were you, I would be paying more attention to fatty over there." Marshal Lee motioned to Ice Queen, who looked like she was about to explode. Marshal just smiled gleefully. This was getting fun.

Cake was entering the action now, pushing Fionna out of the way just as Ice Queen sent a giant shard of ice at Fionna's head. Fionna began running at the Ice Queen, but the Ice Queen just kept sending frozen spikes at her. Fionna artfully swung her sword in a circular motion, deflecting the ice and she advanced. Cake was sneaking up behind Ice Queen.

"I. AM. NOT. FAT!" the Ice Queen screeched. But just as she looked like she was going to overpower Fionna, cake stretched herself around the Ice Queen's face. The Ice Queen stumbled around clawing at the fur. Fionna swiftly knocked the crown off the Ice Queen's head and Cake leapt back. The Ice Queen was now standing with her arms outstretched like guns at Fionna. She was clearly expecting ice to be flying into Fionna's face.

"You're tiara is over there, and we're leaving now." She said, grabbing Cake and getting a running start before she began to skate across the surface of the floor. She flipped into the air as she jumped out of the tower, and Cake exploded her body into a parachute. Marshal flew over to them as they glided through the air.

"What. The. FLIPPIN' HECK MARSHAL?" Fionna growled at him.

"Just having some fun is all." Replied Marshal innocently.

Fionna continued to give him a death glare until they landed on the ground, now just outside the ice fields. Marshal was sure to keep his Umbrella in the right position, because the sun was reflecting off some ice.

"Well I'm going to the Candy Kingdom. I heard there was something happening over there-

"NO!" Marshal blurted.

Fionna and Cake both starred at him surprised.

"What?" Fionna asked. When Marshal just starred at her, she became nervous.

"Did something happen? Is anyone hurt?" She took a step closer to Marshal Lee, determined to get the truth this time.

"What? No, everyone's fine! There's nothing going on there!" He spluttered.

"Then why don't you want me to go?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Cake was crossing her arms too, looking suspiciously at Marshal.

"Because….because it was just Lump Space Prince causing some drama." Marshal thought that sounded believable.

"Well I'm going anyways. I haven't seen Gumball since we recued him last week." She turned her back to him and was about to mount Cake.

Marshal racked his brain in desperation, thinking as fast as he could, but he could only come up with stupid excused. Throwing plans aside, he grabbed Fionna around the waist and launched himself into the air.

"MARSHAL THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Fionna screamed. She tried kicking him but he only held onto her tighter. She squirmed in his arms but he just flew at full speed in the opposite direction of the Candy Kingdom.

SMACK

Marshal felt something large and hard hit his head. Dizzy, he began to fall, Fionna still in his arms. He only just was able to keep the umbrella over his bare arms and face.

They landed on a lump of fur, Fionna getting to her feet and jumping down. Marshal was rubbing his head as he was suddenly dropped on the ground, hard. Cake was in his face in an instant.

"Bad idea vampire boy." She said in a low hiss.

But Fionna just pushed Cake aside and grabbed Marshal by his collar, lifting his face to just inches of hers. She smelled a little like strawberries. Funny the things he thought of in weird situations.

"Seriously Marshal. What is going on." She said glaring at him.

Cornered, Marshal put on a straight face and sealed his lips. She was going to have to torture it out of him. He faced her, still in her clutches, refusing to speak.

Fionna studied him for a moment, and then, without looking away, shouted to Cake over her shoulder.

"Cake, will you go find a few rocks?" She said calmly. Smiling maliciously, Cake turned and ran into the bushes.

Marshal couldn't help himself. "What are the rocks for?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Nothing." She said.

"Then why-"

Marshal couldn't answer, because suddenly Fionna was KISSING him.

His eyes closed and he put his arms around her waist. Kissing her felt incredible. He had always wondered what it felt like to really kiss a living, breathing person, and he loved it. He was trapped in a bubble of pleasure, and as soon as it had formed, it popped. She broke away from him, and he shook himself, more dazed than when Cake had hit him. He realized how tall she had gotten, she was only a little shorter than him, and she held his head in her hands.

"Now….what were you doing today?" she asked in a seductive voice. Or at least he thought it was seductive, he still couldn't think straight.

"I…..distraction." was all he managed to mumble out.

"Why?" she asked sweetly. She was gazing at him through her long lashes, and he gulped.

"Keep you away from….danger….thing." He managed to get out.

Cake suddenly jumped from out behind the bushes, carrying a large amount of rocks. She dashed over to Fionna, unaware of what had just happened.

"So what are we gonna do with the rocks Fi?" she asked excitedly.

"It's ok, he told me." She said smiling, and moving to Cake. Marshal was left in a stupor, unable to move. What the heck just happened?

"Wow! What was that?" he asked her half confused, half annoyed out of his mind.

"Payback. Don't mess with me Marshal Lee." She said, winking at him.

He couldn't believe it. All those years he had spent teasing her and kissing her cheek just to make her blush, and now she was the one controlling him. And he wasn't denying it at all, if she wanted something from him, she definitely had a way now.

Cake looked confused, but didn't question Fionna.

"Come on Cake, let's go to the Candy Kingdom." She said, mounting the now large cat.

"What…..wait, wait!" Marshal was only just shaking off the kiss, and even though he wanted more time to enjoy the memory it wouldn't be worth it if she was going to have to get married.

"Not listening Marshal. You said there was danger." She said stubbornly, and Cake began running into the now setting sun. They were way too close to the Candy Kingdom by the time Marshal caught up with them.

"I didn't mean danger there!" He said in desperation. "I meant there was a monster around the card village! I didn't-

He was interrupted by an enormous roar off in the distance. His first reaction was thank God there was something for Fionna to fight, but then he thought oh God the monsters in the Candy Kingdom!

Fionna, startled but prepared, leaned into Cake as she jumped over the ground below. Marshal could do completely nothing now. He could only wish with every bone in his undead body that a princess had already been chosen.


	5. a sweet kiss Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gumball was horrified. He couldn't believe what had happened. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that one of the women had turned INTO A MONSTER.

Everything had been going so well. At noon all the Royalty had arrived, and with them their most respectable bachelorettes. Prince Broccoli had decided on first inspecting each of the women, much to the annoyance of everyone, and at length had invited a few women one at a time to have a private conversation over tea. He had returned each time with the women, all of whom had seemed annoyed, and Broccoli himself had a bored expression on his face. Gumball had waited session after session in great agitation, hopping with each lady this ordeal would be done with. But after Lady Puffball had emerged from the dinning room looking huffy with a still bored Broccoli, Gumball began to loose hope. Lady Puffball had been the 10th lady of status Broccoli had conversed with. Most of the Prince's themselves were looking annoyed as well as the women. They were insulted by the apparent lack of respect their women had received, especially the ones who had been dismissed in the beginning and not asked to tea. Gumball was growing increasingly anxious, with each lady sent back, another rock seemed to land in his stomach.

It was at the point where Broccoli had sent back the 20th lady when he had finally approached prince Gumball. With the tiniest amount of hope, Gumball thought maybe things with the Princess of Cubes had gone well, but the look on Prince Broccoli's face said otherwise.

"These are women of status? I am severally disappointed." He had said coldly to Gumball.

"Each of these fine ladies have traveled far to meet you, and personally I find them all to be wonderful." Said Gumball through gritted teeth.

"Posh. None of these women are worthy to be my wives. At most a few are engaging, but I find most to be dull and somewhat unattractive." Broccoli said nonchalantly.

Gumball was just about to retort angrily when the nearest princess had given a terrible shriek. Lava Princess was literally erupting with rage.

"YOU THINK WE'RE UNGLY?" she roared.

Both Gumball and Broccoli took a step back, shocked and concerned. The ladies nearest her jumped away and fire burst from her fingers.

"No! He thinks you're all wonderful! He just can't decide-

But Gumball's reasoning's were useless. Lava Princess was growing, literally expanding in size as large chunks of fire rolled down her head.

Now most of the people were running out of the way and she advanced on Gumball and Broccoli. Broccoli, frozen in surprise and fear couldn't move. Gumball grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way as Lava Princess hissed fire. The cucumber guards were useless. They threw their spears at the still enlarging princess, but the weapons simply melted before they even hit her. Meanwhile, Gumball was forced to drag a stunned Prince Broccoli away from Lava Princess. He seemed to remember he had legs and joined Gumball in a full run into the dinning room. Gumball slammed the door shut, and turned on Broccoli.

"What were you THINKING?" He practically spat at the startled Broccoli. When he didn't respond Gumball began to rant in agitation.

"Our women have magical abilities! They have powers! And in case you haven't noticed, emotions too! You insult any of them and you never know what will happen! Have you really not noticed 3 of the charming ladies you sent back have started levitating, growing fangs, and have transformed their fingers into knives? Have you really been that ignorant?!" He went on and on casting angry looks at the ever growing annoyance to Prince Broccoli.

"How could you not have told me what some of these people are capable of!?" he shouted back.

"What on earth have you been talking to them about during your tea time?!" Gumball retorted.

"I asked them sensible questions, like politics and loyalty, not if they were going to turn into fire and burn my palace down!" Prince Broccoli shouted.

The two princes were fuming at each other, starring daggers at one another. Prince Broccoli approached Gumball and gave him a sharp poke in the chest.

"You think you know everything don't you candy prince, but all you are is a child!" He yelled into Gumball's face.

Gumball was considering ripping out Prince Broccoli's hair and shoving it down his throat when an enormous roar came from right behind the door. It seemed Lava Princess was smashing her way through the palace.

Turing around desperately, Gumball looked for an exit. There were two windows in the room, and he ran to both, looking for any way down. But they were too high up, and to risk falling would be too dangerous. Frantic, Gumball clutched his head, willing for any thought to come.

But something better came instead.

"Looks like you two could use a lift." Came the familiar voice of Marshal Lee.

"Thank God!" shouted Gumball. But just as quickly he began to panic. If Marshal was here, where was Fionna?

Marshal Lee confirmed Gumball's fears when he gave Gumball a meaningful look and said "We need to get him out of here. NOW."

Gumball grabbed Broccoli by the arm and practically threw him out the window. Marshal Lee caught him, and Prince Broccoli, horrified, was carried closer to the ground. Marshal looked over his shoulder from Gumball to the door and he flew Broccoli down.

Gumball, understanding, ran to the door and threw it open. He had been right about Lava Princess tearing down the castle, he could see the now glinting stars through what was once his palace roof. He looked onward to the spectacular scene of Fionna battling an enormous Lava Princess. He ran to her, only thinking of getting her out of the place, but to his surprise, she began running to him. He stopped and waited as she sprinted in his direction. He opened his mouth but instead of a question a loud grunt came from his lips as he was literally tackled to the ground by Fionna. Not a moment after he hit the ground, a ball of fire exploded in the very spot he had been standing. Sparks rained down on him and Fionna, both closing their eyes and covering their heads.

"RUN!" Fionna yelled over the blaze of the fire, pulling him to his feet and dragging him out of the way of another fire ball. They ran, her hand crushing his as she weaved them through the wreckage. She finally stopped, throwing them behind a wall, her hand pressed against Gumballs chest, ensuring he was still. She looked cautiously behind the wall.

Gumball realized this was the closest he had ever been to Fionna. He could actually feel her breath on his shoulder, and her hand was against his chest. Their faces were inches apart. She turned back to him and he blushed, but she just held a finger to her lips, motioning for silence. She took his hand again, but more gently, and began pulling him very slowly this way and that. She looked over her shoulder as she stepped quietly through broken chunks of the palace, constantly checking on Gumball and looking around behind them. They made it to another large wall, now in a part of the castle that seemed to not yet have been damaged. Fionna looked around, eyes darting, her mind clearly fully alert.

"I think it's safe…" she whispered.

"Fionna you have to get out of here!" He whispered urgently.

"Well you're welcome I guess!" she hissed back.

"No! I mean-

CRASH

Lava Princess had found them. Gumball was immediately pushed out of the way by Fionna as she stood her ground. She pulled a hidden dagger from her boot and faced Lava Princess with more bravery than Gumball had ever seen. Lava Princess roared and spit fire down on her, and Gumball, horrified, watched as she dodged one, two, five large chunks of fire but was hit hard by a sixth in the arm.

She let out a yell of pain and clutched the burnt arm. She dropped her weapon and fell to her knees. Gumball began running to her, desperate to at least keep her alive if not married off. She saw him coming at her, and with wide eyes she shook her head. But Gumball saw her bleeding arm and ran even harder. Fionna looked from him to the Lava monster, and made her choice. She jumped up and ran at Lava Princess, much faster than Gumball expected her to be able to, and much too fast for him. She was getting too close, much too close.

"NO! FIONNA COME BACK!" He yelled. But it was pointless. Even as he ran after her she sped up, charging at the monster. The monster roared, flames welling up in it's mouth. Fionna jumped, soaring through the air, fist held high as she came within inches of it's face….

And in a flash she was gone.

Panic stricken, Gumball yelled and looked around, only to find Marshal Lee carrying a semi conscious Fionna. Marshal was flying at Gumball, fear all over his face as another roar came from Lava Princess. Marshal grabbed Gumball by the collar with one arm, and held Fionna in the other, putting all his effort into getting them out of the way.

And then Cake was there, as large as Lava Princess, her paws formed together in the shape of a bowl. With a gigantic hiss, the contents of Cake's paws were emptied on Lava princess. Smoke mixed with the water coming from Cake's hand-bowl and they were all engulfed in black smoke. Coughing and choking, Marshal began to fall, and Gumball, blinded by the smoke, could only hear the wind passing his ears. They feel on the grass, not terribly hard thanks to Marshal's flying, and they lay there sprawled on the ground. Marshal was trying to get up, but kept falling back down, unable to get a breath of clean air. Gumball could do no better than crawl a few inches before breaking down in a fit of coughs. They were both trying to get to the crumpled form of Fionna, hair shinning through the smoke and covering her face, but leaving the terrible wound visible on her right arm. She lay motionless and pale as blood soaked her clothes.

The air was rapidly clearing, and Gumball could see Cake blowing with all her might at the smoke around them. At last, Gumball could half run, half crawl to Fionna, where he turned her over on her back. Marshal, breathing hard, was at his side in a moment. They both looked at each other, relief reflected in each other's eyes as they saw her chest move up and down as she inhaled and exhaled.


	6. a sweet kiss Chapter 6

They could now see the stars again, and the air was clear. Cake was rushing towards them, fur almost black with smoke and soot.

"Outta my way!" she yelled, shoving them aside. She took Fionna's head in her hand gently.

"Fi, baby, wake up!" She said desperately. Cake noticed the wound.

"Oh God!" she wailed. But she composed herself and turned to the two boys.

"Hurry, one of you, give me some cloth!" Gumball reached for his already torn garments, but Marshal was already extending his full shirt, revealing a badly bruised chest.

Cake tied the shirt around Fionna's arm and it immediately became soaked through with blood. Cake winced, but she pulled the shirt tighter. A moan came from Fionna, and everyone stopped and waited hopefully. Gradually, the blood stopped coming as rapidly, and Fionna regained a bit of her color.

Cake began stroking Fionna's hair, saying calming things like "It's ok girl" and "you're gonna be fine" and so on. Gumball, looking into her face felt more anxious than he had ever felt. He looked over at Marshal Lee, and saw he too was looking down at her face with an agonized look.

Gumball took Fionna's hand in his and gently squeezed. Why did she always have to be so heroic?

"Gumball!" Marshal had noticed something Gumball didn't.

"What?" He said apprehensively.

"I think it's him! I think Broccoli's coming!" a shrill hysteria was showing through Marshal's voice. Gumball followed Marshal's wide eyes and saw a figure emerging through the partially destroyed castle. Gumball froze, he had no idea what to do.

At that moment, another moan came from Fionna, this time she seemed to stir a little. Her hand jerked in Gumball's grasp.

His head turned from her to the ever growing figure, and then to Marshal, who was starring back at him with a panic stricken face.

"What Broccoli?" Cake suddenly said, tail bristled, as if expecting another monster.

Gumball and Marshal Lee remained silent, each starring at each other, as if waiting for the other one to speak first. Gumball finally spoke.

"Cake, you need to cover Fionna, hide her, hurry." He whispered urgently as the figure came closer.

"What?" Cake looked from him to Marshal, unsure of how to react.

"Cake, just do it! Hurry!" Marshal whispered in an equally frantic voice.

Cake, as if contemplating her options, finally created a large dome out of her body, covering Fionna in what looked like a house of fur.

Gumball and Marshal Jumped to their feet, ready for an explanation.

But as the figure finally came into view, it was none other than a charred, hacking Lava Princess.

"What (cough) happened?" she sneezed out.

Marshal opened his mouth, a look of fury on his face, but Gumball nudged him hard and turned to her.

"Something caught fire. You should probably go home." He said quickly and calmly. This was his profession after all, keeping people calm and ignorant while he took care of the problem. Lava Princess looked scarred, but bounded off away from the Castle wreckage.

"You should have thrown her in jail or something!" Marshal growled, looking furiously at Gumball.

"She didn't know what she was doing, she wasn't in her right mind and it wasn't her fault." Gumball retorted.

"How was it not her fault?! She almost killed Fionna!" Marshal was yelling now.

"It was Broccoli's fault. He triggered something. If you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at him." Gumball said coldly.

"Oh don't you worry about him, I've saved plenty of hate for that bastard." Marshal growled. Normally Gumball wouldn't tolerate such language, but with circumstances as they were….well who could blame him.

"Eh-HEM." Marshal and Gumball turned to the now normal cat. Fionna lay in the grass, breathing more calmly.

"So who's gonna tell me what's going on?" She said with her hands on her hips. Marshal was still glaring at Prince Gumball, so Gumball decided he owed the explanation.

"We were trying to keep Fionna away from a visiting Prince because we didn't want her to have to marry him." It sounded pretty simple when he said it like that, thought Gumball to himself.

"Fionna? Married?!" Cake said incredulously. "Like Fionna would ever marry some high horse prince. Er, no offence Gumball." She added.

"None taken." Replied Gumball.

"But why didn't you just tell us?" Cake asked. "It would have been easier than this one causing all sorts of trouble." She huffed, pointing at Marshal who actually blushed for some reason Gumball couldn't figure.

"Because, if Fionna was chosen by the Prince, the Veggie Prince by the way, and she refused to marry him, there would be possible war between the Candy Kingdom and the Veggie Kingdom. Marshal and I knew that Fionna would never let that happen, and we knew that Prince Broccoli would choose her, because…well, she's….Fionna." Gumball Finished, a slight blush on his face.

"Geez! No wonder you were putting up such a fight to keep her away!" Cake said to Marshal, who again blushed.

"What about the monster?" Cake said, turning back to Gumball.

"Oh, that….well that was actually a princess, and Prince Broccoli insulted her, insulted a lot of fine ladies actually, so she just 'let loose' to put it that way…" he trailed off, not really sure how else to explain it.

"Man this guy sounds like a real patoot." Cake said, a look of disgust on her face at the description of Prince Broccoli.

"Not my choice words…." Mumbled Marshal, still simmering.

Cake turned back to Fionna, who remained unconscious in the grass. Gumball was worried about her. They needed to get her out of here, but she was very fragile. Gumball imagined it was only a matter of time before the candy people noticed he was missing, since the whole palace-on-fire thing probably wasn't missed. He didn't want people looking for them, especially not Broccoli. He was also worried about his people and the royalty of Aaa. He didn't know if anyone was hurt, the only real damage done he could see was to the dinning room, but he didn't know if Lava Princess had hurt anyone. Come to think of it now, Gumball realized the whole episode had lasted quite a while, and it could be past midnight by now, and he hadn't seen anyone except Lava Princess. Surely his people would have noticed something and would be gathered around the castle.

"Gumball, we should take Fionna inside the castle. At least there she can rest." Marshal said, waking Gumball from his thoughts.

"Oh, right, that's a good idea." He said, and turning to Cake, watched as she stretched herself out into a walking stretcher for Fionna. Marshal floated over to Fionna and gently lifted her onto Cake's back. Gumball couldn't suppress the small feeling of jealously as he watched her touch her. Fionna lay on Cake's back, hair falling all around her in golden ringlets, face covered in dirt, blood, scrapes, and soot. Clothes ripped and burned, arm wrapped in Marshal's shirt. She was a complete mess…..and absolutely beautiful. Gumball couldn't take his eyes off her face, her lips slightly apart, eyes gently closed. Only when Cake began to move to the broken entrance did he shake himself and walk along them. Marshal floated just ahead, opening doors and clearing a path for Cake. When they reached the unharmed part of the palace, Gumball took the lead, knowing the safest place for her right now was his room. At least then, if Prince Broccoli appeared, she might stay hidden. He climbed the long circular staircase, the other three just behind him. He finally reached the door and opened it.

His room was large, and like everything else, made with lots of candy and plenty of pink. Marshal laughed at it, and Gumball glared at him.

"If you want a shirt I would suggest you shut up." Gumball said. He was exhausted and didn't feel like being polite to Marshal right now. Cake was already at Gumball's bed side. This time Marshal and Gumball reached Fionna at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment, and silently decided to lift her together. Gumball expected her to be much heavier, considering how strong she was, but was surprised to find her extremely light. Much lighter than he was. How many times had she physically carried him away from Ice Queen's clutches? He felt a bit ridiculous at the thought. No wonder Marshal made fun of him.

They both put Fionna down on the soft bed, and she stirred slightly. Prince Gumball pulled the soft bedspread over her, but gently kept her right arm above the confider.

"I'm going to have to give her stitches." He concluded, looking at Cake and Marshal.

"What makes you think you can do that?" asked Marshal, somewhat shocked at the idea of sewing up Fionna's skin.

"23 years of science isn't always useless. I leaned my anatomy and I know plenty about medical care." He said as he crossed the room. He opened a drawer with held a large amount of first aid supplies.

He took out a clean cloth and dampened it with the sterilized sink he kept next to the drawer. He remembered when he had asked for this small medical studio, when he was 15 he had gone out into the woods to play without anyone knowing and had badly scratched his leg. He hadn't wanted anyone to know he had gone out, so he asked for this to be installed as a medical study. It had taken about a week for it to be fully stoked and prepared, and by then his cuts had become infected, and since then he had been his own doctor for almost everything except that which he only trusted his staff with.

But Gumball had performed many a stitching on both himself and the candy people when the need for medical help was great. He was confident of himself treating Fionna. He brought the damp cloth over to Fionna and lightly removed the filthy shirt. He began to dab at the injury, cleaning it slowly.

Fionna winced in her sleep, and cake went back to stoking her hair. Marshal, meanwhile, was riffling through Gumball's closet.

"Don't you have ANYTHING that isn't pink?" he asked frustrated.

"Just deal with it. I'm trying to help Fionna right now." He said as he softly dabbed at the burned gash.

"Fine." Marshal growled, and pulled on the mildest pink shirt he could find. It looked ridiculous on him, and this time Gumball couldn't resist a chuckle. Marshal growled, and suddenly bit into the shirt, leaving it a dull gray as he sucked the pink out.

"Bleh. I freaking hate pink." Marshal said, as he wiped his mouth on his arm, as if trying to get rid of the taste.

Fionna moaned, and Marshal was at her side again, worry returning to his face. Gumball examined the wound. It didn't look infected, and he had cleaned it fairly well, but it was still too deep and open to heal without loosing more blood. Gumball walked back to the medical drawer, and took a carefully serialized needle from it, along with fine metal string. He laced the string through the needle as he approached, but was blocked by Marshal Lee.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" he asked, eyeing the needle uncertainly.

"Yes. I know what I'm doing, I wouldn't be doing this is I didn't think it was best for her." The prince said with all confidence.

Marshal Lee moved aside as Gumball approached Fionna. She was lying there peacefully, and it suddenly hit him that she was in his bed. He couldn't help but think how strange it was to see her in his own bed. He would be lying to himself if he said he had never thought about it.

But that wasn't what was important now. What was important was making sure Fionna would be ok. Approaching her, he turned to Cake.

"This is going to hurt her a bit. It might wake her up, so you should be prepared to hold her steady while I work." Cake nodded as he spoke. Gumball then turned to Marshal, who looked pitiful just floating there.

"Marshal, you can wash your hands and keep a damp cloth on her forehead, and if she had any cuts up there you can clean them." He said. The Vampire King looked gratefully at Gumball, happy to have something to do.

They all set to work, each at their own station. Gumball pushed back his sleeves and held the needle as he sat on the edge of the bed and lifted her arm. He wished there was another way, he hated the idea that he would be causing her pain, but he had to help her. The wound was already bleeding again. With a deep breath he pulled the needle through her flesh.

Fionna began to thrash at the pain instantly. Cake did her job though, and held her steady. Marshal was gently dabbing at her forehead, eyes watching the needle closely. Gumball made the first stitch. He pulled the metal sting securely, and felt a terrible lurch of guilt as Fionna moaned and tried to pull her arm away. But he continued. Two stitches, three, four, all went without too much difficulty. But on the fifth, Fionna awoke. Gumball was at the deepest part of the cut now, and the moment the needle went through the skin her eyes shot open. She gasped as if taking her first real breath in a long time. She thrashed wildly now, and even Marshal had to help contain her. Her eyes moved wildly around, trying to make sense of the situation.

"What happened?" she said in a raspy voice.

"You were being a stupid hero again." Marshal Lee answered.

"Yeah….I tend to do that sometimes." She said, closing her eyes.

Marshal laughed, clearly happy to hear her voice, as were the rest of them. But Gumball still had work to do.

"Fionna?" he whispered to her.

"Yes?" she said, opening her eyes.

"I need to take care of your arm. It's going to hurt, but I promise it will help." He almost pleaded with her, trying to justify why he was giving her pain.

"I understand." She said gently. And she closed her eyes again.

Gumball turned back to her arm, he was nearly complete. Only two more stitches and she should be good.

He laced the needle in and out of her arm, and she did not resist. He could feel her body tense but she did not move. He finished as quickly as he could, but was still surprised at her resistance to pain. He knew from experience that this hurt, especially without anything to ease the pain.

"Its done." He told her gently. Her eyes fluttered open, and she found his eyes.

"Thanks." She said. And turning to Marshal and Cake said "You too. All of you, for saving me. Again."

"Its just part of my daily routine now anyways." Smiled Marshal.

"And it's about time I paid you back for all the rescues and stuff." Gumball noted.

Fionna gave a gentle laugh as her eyes closed. Exhausted, she fell asleep almost instantly. A smile still playing on her lips.


	7. a sweet kiss Chapter 7

"We should probably wash up. Who knows when someone's going to find us?" Gumball said as he beckoned Cake and Marshal to the bathroom. He handed them all towels, and he began throwing water on his face, rubbing vigorously with the towel. He had a lot of minor cuts and bruises, and Marshal and Cake were about the same. Cake was carefully cleaning herself off with the dry towel, keeping her distance from Marshal, who simply dunked his head in the sink and shook himself. There was nothing they could do about the clothes for now, deciding that it would be easier to change later, and honestly, Gumball didn't want Marshal to grey up more of his clothes.

Marshal and Gumball left Cake to finish cleaning herself and then to watch Fionna. They exited the room and walked down the staircase.

"Where is everyone by the way?" Marshal asked looking around at the baron halls.

"I was thinking about that earlier, and it worries me a bit." Gumball couldn't think of why his people had abandoned him so completely. It wasn't in their nature to turn away from those in need, and Gumball had considered himself a kind leader. The possibility of his loyal subjects leaving him was somewhat disconcerting.

Prince Gumball was suddenly and incredibly aware of how tired he was. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He sat down in the nearest chair, almost unable to move. Marshal was yawning a bit too, and Gumball remembered that since the Vampire King slept during the day, he had basically stayed up all night.

"We need sleep." Marshal said, already sounding groggy.

"We need to stay watch." Corrected Gumball, but he was already loosing his train of thought, the blissful idea of sleep creeping up on him.

"Okay. You stay watch while I sleep." Marshal said.

"Come on Marshal-

"Hey, I've been up more than 24 hours flying around keeping Fionna safe and saving your butt. I NEED sleep." Marshal said, already falling to the ground.

This time Gumball didn't argue. It was true that Marshal had done a lot more than Gumball today, so he didn't bother Marshal when he closed his eyes and began to snore loudly on the carpet. Gumball held his eyes open, not taking any chances. He would need sleep soon though, but at least he could wake up Marshal and have him keep watch.

Gumball couldn't help but feel guilty at what Marshal Lee had said. It was true that Marshal had saved both him and Fionna today, while Gumball just got in the way of everything. The only person he had saved was Broccoli, and that wasn't anything to be proud of.

Gumball's eye lids began to droop, but he shook his head. He was getting increasingly edgy about the absence of the candy people. He hopped just one person would notice them and then Gumball could restore a little bit of order.

Gumball stood. Just sitting there wasn't doing him any good, and he decided that no one really had any reason to enter his room. Marshal seemed fine by himself on the ground, and if anything happened, he would be able to help Fionna and take care of himself. He had already proved that.

Gumball began wondering the Halls of the palace. It was still very dark outside, but it must be getting early. Not a soul was around, and the castle seemed extremely empty. Taking his chances, Gumball let out a loud "Hello?" which echoed everywhere. He continued on.

He had crossed almost the entire length of the palace when he finally saw his faithful servant peppermint maid.

"Peppermint Maid!" he cried, relieved she was ok and that someone was still there. She turned and looked at him, startled.

"Prince Gumball!" she squeaked.

"Are you alright? Was anyone hurt during the attack?" He asked anxiously, looking for news.

"No one was hurt Prince, but everyone thought you were dead!" She said in a trembling voice. Gumball starred at her with wide eyes.

"Why would anyone think that?" He asked.

"Prince Broccoli sir! He said you had been trapped in the dinning room, and when the whole place exploded, well we all believed him!" She said, now with a slight fear in her eyes.

"But then why didn't anyone search for me?" Gumball asked, shocked and almost hurt at the lack of care his people showed for him.

"The Veggie Lord said it was all burned down and that it would be too dangerous." She said. "How did you manage to escape the monster Prince? Everyone ran when his lordship told us a fire demon was in the area." She asked cautiously, as if hopping not to upset Gumball.

"Fionna and Cake arrived, and it wasn't a fire demon, it was Lava Princess. She was returned to her normal state and everything was fine minus damage to the palace." He explained. He knew he could trust Peppermint Maid with the information that Fionna was here, she was a very faithful servant and friend.

"Then you must come at once sire! All of Candy Kingdom have been in great despair at your loss, and Prince Broccoli had been taking charge, and refused to send a search party to find you-

"Prince Broccoli? In charge!?" Gumball roared. Peppermint Maid startled, and followed the Prince as he stormed out of the main entrance.

"He has NO authority to claim command over the candy people! How dare he?" He ranted as he left the palace. No one seemed to be around, so he continued into the town, Peppermint Maid at his heels.

"Where is he?" Gumball demanded.

"He has been addressing the people, in the town square Prince!" she huffed, trying to keep up with him on her small legs.

Gumball took the quickest path to the town center, and there, in the center of the entire candy population, was Broccoli and his guards, addressing the people.

"….The need for restoration to the castle is not at the moment urgent-

"ON WHO'S AUTHORITY DO YOU SPEAK?" cried Gumball, making sure all of his people turned to see that their leader was very much alive. Murmurs rippled through the crowd, surprised gasps and cries of thanks reached him. His people seemed incredibly happy to see him, many of them touching his arm as he made his way through the crowd.

Broccoli, however, looked annoyed. Rage filled Gumball as he glared at the veggie prince, and anger burned in him that he had not felt in a long time at the sight of this stranger commanding his own subjects.

"I asked you a question." Gumball commanded, now right in front of Broccoli.

"By the authority of Veggie law, if the throw is empty-

but he was quickly cut off by Gumball

"This is not the Veggie Kingdom, and the thrown is NOT empty!" he yelled defiantly.

"You are violating a number of Candy Kingdom laws by presenting yourself as leader, and you had best stand down this moment!" Gumball said more quietly to the Prince. They starred at each other coldly for a few minutes, Gumball challenged Prince Broccoli to remain where he was and face the consequences, but grudgingly, Broccoli slowly stepped aside.

Relieved at the somewhat peaceful confrontation, Gumball turned to address the people.

"My people! As you can see I am alive and well, the monster caused no real damage except for part of the castle! You should all retire now and get some rest, as I will be holding a meeting tomorrow morning to address your questions!" He said loudly and clearly to everyone around him. The candy people began to applaud, joyful that Gumball had returned, and they began to retire to their homes. Gumball then turned to Broccoli.

"We have much to discuss." He said coldly to the Veggie Prince.

"Clearly." replied Broccoli stiffly.

"We will talk after I have addressed my people tomorrow morning. For now, I would suggest you get some sleep as well. Gumball turned on his heels and began walking back to his palace. He saw Peppermint Maid waiting for him, next to a large dark shape.

"I assumed that you must be quite tired Prince, and I took the liberty of acquiring Lord Monocromicorn for you." She said in an unsure voice. Clearly she could tell he was on edge.

"Thank you very much Peppermint Maid, you have been a wonderful help tonight." He said with genuine sincerity. She smiled, and began returning to the castle herself. Gumball turned to his trusted companion and smiled.

"Hello Mocro." He said, patting him on the neck. Mocro tapped his hoof a few times.

"Yes I'm fine, but I would appreciate it if I could return to my bed chamber quickly." He said, answering the Lord's question.

Gumball clambered on Monicromicorn's back, and they both were at the bedroom windows in an instant. Gumball carefully jumped threw the large open window and found himself in the silent room once again. Fionna lay sleeping peacefully in his bed, Cake curled up by her arm. Without a sound, Mocro swiftly entered the room, kissed Cake on the forehead and disappeared. Cake smiled in her sleep, and Gumball couldn't help thinking what would happen if he kissed Fionna on the forehead. Would she smile too?

He shook himself from the thought, and quietly exited the room, making sure he closed the door without disturbing them. He walked down the stairs, so tired he almost fell, and dropped himself into the first chair he saw. He closed his eyes and was almost immediately asleep.

"Where have you BEEN?" He was suddenly awakened by a fairly annoyed Marshal Lee.

"I just got back from telling everyone I'm still alive, now let me sleep." Gumball said, his voice thick with fatigue.

"I woke up and you were just gone! You should have told me where you went, I've been flying around the whole castle!" Marshal persisted.

"Everything's fine, can I please tell you in the morning?" Gumball wasn't going to be able to talk soon, he was already falling into sleep.

"Fine." Said Marshal, still angry. "But just so you know, that's only in 3 hours."

Gumball groaned, knowing he wasn't going to be very functional tomorrow, but slipped into a deep sleep before he could think too much about it. Lying in the wooden chair, dreaming about clouds and celery, Gumball slept. The smiling face of a golden haired girl appearing every now and then in his unconscious mind.

And he smiled in his sleep.


End file.
